Love Is A Weakness
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Fifteen year old Hannah is having nightmares of Voldemort just like Harry but it's her that goes and faces them not another person. What happens when she's to scared to go and tell Dumbledore what really lies in the nightmare besides Voldemort. Something that is suppost to be a strength turns out to be a weakness that can possess her and lead Voldemort to Harry. Set during HP 5


__Chapter 1

_The scene was foggy, i felt my shoes squish against the moist ground. I could only see the tombstones and a bit of sunlight shinning from the sky. My eyes flickered across the small land i was in, it was the cemetery Harry described he fought Voldemort last year. I took a step forward and heard a voice ringing inside my head, a voice that sounded like a snake hissing at someone. But wait..._

I hid behind a huge tombstone that could hid my whole body, and looked out to see Voldemort with his Death Eaters having some kind of meeting. They were all in a circle with Voldemort standing in the middle. He was speaking in Parseltoungue to Nagini which i couldn't make out.

I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows and faced my direction. " I smell something." His voice hissed at the s. I gasped but quickly put my hand over my mouth. A sweet aroma filled my nose and i suddenly remembered i had put perfume on this morning.

Footsteps came closer and closer to me crushing the leaves that have fallen off the trees around us. I was too scared to look behind me, afraid that he was going to grab me.

Faster than little kids saying candy he stopped. Just right next to the tombstone, he stopped and so did my heart.

I let out a small shriek and couldn't stop staring above me as we both knew where i was. " I know you are there, i can smell you and i can hear you." My eyes widened and i wanted to be in a dark corner and cry. I closed my eyes for a second than opened them back up. Right in front of me is the devil himself. He's dressed in black robes and has the figure of a human but the face of a snake. His name is Voldemort. " Get up you foolish girl." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up pushing me into the middle of the Death Eaters. I looked back at the huge group of them standing around me. I could feel their stares and the smirks they were giving me looking at me as if i was some vermin they just stepped on.

" Well, well, well. Look who decided to be our guest tonight." I heard the chilling voice of Voldemort behind me.

" Its the Blood Traitor's friend." I heard a Death Eater shout from the crowd. I clenched my fist and glared at him in rage. How dare he call Ginny that. If they call Hermione a-a Mudblood i'm going to freak.

" I've got a name you know !" The crowd suddenly got quiet and so did i. I was so bewildered and angry i-god I'm stupid. " So brave, yet so stupid." I heard his footsteps behind next to me. I looked into his eyes an he was utterly amused. " It was only a small spring of hope that someone like you would show up, now tell me the whereabouts of Potter."

A huge smirked crawled on my face " I'll never betray my friend for a piece of shit like you !" The gasps in the crowd were clearly heard as the man who terrified us all was astonished by my sudden outburst. " I'm glad to hear you say that." My triumph smile was immediately replaced with a frown. " Crucio !" I feel on my knees and dug my nails into the ground, the pain in my stomach was too much for me to bear. It had felt as if one thousand knives had been stabbed into my stomach but one million times worse. I grunted and struggled to get back up. He shouted the curse at me a few more times untill it hurt too much to even reach across but i thought happy thoughts and got over it.

" You cannot torture me, i've no one to love." My lie was obvious but it would not show on my face because i let my head fall and my arms clutch my stomach. " You lie, silly girl i know about your friends with The Weasley's, Potter and ." He stood merely a few feet away from me. " My Lord, may i speak to her."

_The voice was obviously younger than the others but it was still deep. Voldemort nodded but stayed put. The Death Eater circled me but never came too close, he was observing me i just knew it. " Take off your mask and show her who you are." Voldemort commanded and the he did as told but slowly. My heart stopped as did earlier but this time it was different, i had daydreamed of this moment when i would see him again but i never thought it would be here in front of all these Death Eaters and their leader. His ginger hair that drove me crazy and his blue eyes like an ocean would make a girl fall for him in a split second._

_But nothing compared to his smirk, oh merlin that smirk, it got me every time. My breath got caught in my throat and i couldn't say anything. Half of me just wanted to confess my feelings, the other just wanted to chop him up in little pieces. " Y-You!" A few snickers were heard throughout the crowd. The boy smirked " You haven't seen me in years and thats all you say! I expected you to run up to me and give me a hug atleast !'" He mocked me and laughed along with his "Dark Lord". " I've changed since i was twelve, i'm not the same naive girl i was then."_

_He started to walk closer to me and whispered in my ear. " So i've noticed." He walked back to the spot he humiliated me earlier. " I've watched you since i left, i saw you give away kisses to your boyfriends and look happy, but you weren't were you ? On the outside you seemed to be falling for them head over heels but on the inside you still loved someone that made you who you are now. Me. " _

I gulped as he continued his know-it-all lecture. " It's just too bad they loved you but you never loved them back because something was pulling you back-" A sadistic smile creeped on his face. " Or someone. " My eyes widened in fear as i bit my lip untill i tasted blood on my toungue. " Yes, it was me who controlled every thought and every action you ever did since i left."

" Your point ?" I asked saracastically. But he just ignored me and went on and on. " But of course you thought it was your mind that had created a newer version of myself so it could give you something to believe in, some kind of hope. Yes i feel every emotion and see every thought that you have right now. " he sneered and stalked towards me. " But right now, you are on the verge on wanting to kiss me and wanting to kill me, why kill me ?" He placed a hand on my cheek.

_" Because you betrayed my friends !" I spat in his face but He didn't seem to mind. " Hannah ! Hannah ! Wake up Damnit !" I heard a voice come from the sky. What the hell ? I felt the dirt around me start to spin around and i saw the boy waving at me slyly. In my head i heard his voice. I'm going to find you and when i do you will be mine and your friends will be as good as dead._


End file.
